The Light
by Gizensha
Summary: Urrh... Not quite sure where I'm going with this at the moment.... But one things for sure, The first chapter's complete ^^;


The light was shining. It had always shone since the universe was created. However, lately, it was under threat. It was impossible to know what would happen if that light went out.

---

The man stood atop a cliff. His bear, muscular back glistening in the sun. He was well built, equally strong in mind, and in body. He wore a pair of blue jeans, torn just above the knee, and combat boots. His hair was as black as night, his body tanned brown. His eyes were blue, and if you looked into them, you could see that as well as him being strong in body and mind, he was strong in spirit. He was clean-shaven, and around 22 years of age. He had six pokeballs on his belt, three on the left, and three on the right. He gave a sharp whistle. A Rattata came running up from behind the man. It squealed with joy as it approached him. He stood still, and smiled. The Rattata leaped up onto him, scrambled a little, and climbed up onto the mans shoulders. "Heh.. Ratty, you know that tickles. How was the play?" Ratty squealed with delight. "Hmm? You hungry?"

"Ta!" Ratty replied with delight. The man knew that Ratty wanted some food.

"Well… I think we can do something for you." He chuckled, as he reached into his jean pocket, and produced some dry brown pellets in a clear plastic bag. "Hmm… Now, where are we going to find somewhere where you can eat these?" The Rattata jumped off the man's shoulders, onto the ground behind the man. He ran down the gently sloping incline, the other side of the cliff. The man turned, and looked at the Rattata. "Hmm? You have a spot in mind?" He asked. The Rattata nodded. The man started to follow, but then the Rattata stopped. The man looked at the spot where Ratty had seemed to have selected. The ground was fairly level there, the grass was fairly short. The man smiled. "Good choice of spot." He opened the bag, and placed it in front of the Rattata.

He watched Ratty eat. The Rattata was sat down, using it's front paws like hands to put the pellets into it's mouth. It put three in at a time, then chewed them. He noted, as he always did, the tuft of hair just to the right of Ratty's left ear. Ratty's fur was a deep purple, a good colour for a Rattata. The eyes were a deep red. When you looked at them, you could see right into the Rattata's soul. You could almost feel its life energy emanating from within. He remembered how he had first met Ratty.

It was just over a year ago. He had been walking through a forest, when Ratty had ran up from behind him, and tackled him. For some reason, he was out in the forest alone. He didn't train pokemon at that point, so he was very vulnerable. He had managed to turn over, temporarily shaking the Rattata from off his back. He was dressed the same way as he was then, bare back, jeans torn off at the knees, and boots, but without the pokeballs. He was about to run from the Rattata, when he saw it, quite literally, eye to eye. For a brief second, he was staring at the Rattata in the eye… Into the Rattata's soul. The Rattata was the same way. A bond was created at that instant. A bond between the souls. The Rattata ran up to him, fast. He didn't do a thing. Didn't dodge, didn't try to protect himself, just watched as the Rattata ran up to him. To an outside observer, it would have looked like the Rattata was about to tackle him, but he knew it wasn't. It jumped up, and scrambled up onto his shoulder. He had asked the Rattata if it wanted to stay with him, and he wouldn't have been able to have gotten rid of it since even if he wanted to.

Ratty had been his first pokemon, and he only had one other. He wasn't a serious trainer, and he mainly kept pokemon for the friendship they gave. He turned round, and saw his other flying towards him. It was a Spearow, with no remarkable features. He anticipated it's landing, ducked a little, and closed his eyes. He came in, and made a perfect landing on the top of his head. He opened his eyes. "You know, I'll never quite get used to you landing on my head like that. I keep thinking you're going to take an eye out." He chuckled. The Spearow laughed along with him. "You want some food too?" He reached into his other pocket, and took out a packet of food similar, but not identical to the Rattata's. The Spearow gave a joyful cry, and he opened the pack of food that was a slightly lighter brown to Ratty's, and placed it on the ground next to the Rattata's. The Spearow jumped off of his head, and flew down to the food, and started pecking at it. He smiled at his pokemon, and walked to the edge of the cliff again. He looked out over the waves, as one crashed against the cliff, spraying him with a fine mist of water. His name was Kyle, and his Spearow's name was Spearry. He and his two male pokemon got on well together, and they all knew that non-would do anything to betray each other's trust.

---

The light continued to shine brightly. It flickered slightly, and then returned to being strong and constant. The Watcher noticed this, and turned to The Observer.

"The light flickers."

"Soon will come the test of the light, as prophesised."

"The prophecy does not state if it will go out or remain light."

"Of course not. The prophecy only warns us of certainties. It brings to our attention potentially bad things so that we can prepare for them."

"What if the light goes out?"

There was silence, then The Observer replied. Slowly. "…No one knows."

---

_The flickering light;_

The testing signifies.

In this time of plight;

The darkness could take flight;

Into the realm of light.


End file.
